


Very Hungry

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors, The Very Hungry Caterpillar - Eric Carle
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The count's new pet is causing problems...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Hungry

~ Very Hungry ~

Leon entered the pet shop to find the Count crying hysterically.

"What's wrong, D?!" the detective asked, alarmed.

"That! That is what's wrong!" D shouted pointing to a corner of the room. Leon didn't see what he was talking about. On closer inspection, he saw that there was a butterfly...

"What, you got a new butterfly?"

"A few days ago he was a  _caterpillar_."

On Monday he had eaten one apple. On Tuesday, he had eaten two pears. On Wednesday he had eaten three strawberries... but on Saturday the caterpillar had eaten-

"He ate all my snacks!" wailed the count. Then he was a big fat caterpillar. And now, he was a butterfly...

~end~


End file.
